dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Secret of Dr. Gero
の な い... ドクターゲロの |Rōmaji title =Nijū-Gō no Futeki na Warai… Dokutā Gero no Himitsu |Literal title = No. 20's Defiant Smile… The Secret of Doctor Gero |Number = 130 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = Vegeta Returns!!! *The Androids Unhinged *A Change of Plans |Airdate = March 11, 1992 |English Airdate = September 20, 2000 |Previous = Upgrade to Super Saiyan |Next = More Androids?! }} の な い... ドクターゲロの |Nijū-Gō no Futeki na Warai… Dokutā Gero no Himitsu|lit. "No. 20's Defiant Smile… The Secret of Doctor Gero"}} is the fifth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirtieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 11, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 20, 2000. Summary Super Saiyan Vegeta is taunted by Android 19 and says that he is going to send him to the scrap heap. Then, Android 19 flies at Vegeta and punches him. Vegeta takes the punch, so Android 19 punches him a few more times, ending in a headbutt. Android 19 stops and starts laughing like a maniac. After a bit of waiting, Vegeta kicks Android 19 so hard that a lump which is the same shape as Vegeta's foot appears on the other side of 19. Vegeta elbows 19 away, knocking off his spiked hat, and then kicks him in the chin to the ground, much to the other Z Fighters' and Android 20's amazement. After making fun of Android 19's rotund design, the latter retaliates with a headbutt, but Vegeta counters with the Amazing Impact rush, which is enough to create a massive crater in the ground that Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan and Krillin had to avoid. Vegeta goes down into the hole too. He starts taunting the Android even more, but then Android 19 jumps up, grabs both of Vegeta's arms, and goes on about the fact that he is not going to let go. Vegeta jumps up and smashes Android 19 in the face with his feet and keeps on pushing with them. After a while, Vegeta cries out that you should never give up and pushes his feet so hard that both of Android 19's hands come off, and he goes flying into a wall. Then Vegeta observes the energy absorbing devices on the Android's hands and throws them on the ground, and Android 19 is so scared that he scurries up the pit and starts running away from Vegeta, when Vegeta goes up too, Android 20 shouts for Vegeta to stop battling but Vegeta says that he is saying this because the two Androids are losing the battle, Vegeta then chases after Android 19. After a little clip of Yamcha still carrying Goku back to his house, it returns to the battle scene where Vegeta is talking to Android 19 from above, he then gets really mad and fires a Big Bang Attack that blows Android 19 to pieces. Bulma, Yajirobe and Baby Trunks flies towards the battle scene using Bulma's airplane and they all start worrying about the massive explosion up ahead. Yajirobe then freaks out and Trunks starts crying so Bulma starts arguing with Yajirobe and then they fly off. Vegeta flies down towards Android 20 and asks him why he thinks he is so strong when he was made by the same person as Android 19, only Android 20 says that he is different and much more powerful. Android 20 then flies away really fast. Vegeta gets really mad about it and starts to give chase. Piccolo, Gohan, Tien and Krillin decide to go and search for Android 20 themselves too and so they split up to find him, Vegeta gets really mad and powers up a Photon Bomber and Krillin freaks out because he thinks that it is going to hit everyone else too but out of no where, Android 20 comes out and absorbs the whole blast, and runs off. Vegeta gets really angry now and carries on looking and so is everyone else as you see clips of them all searching for the Android, Android 20 then says that he needs more energy if he is going to defeat Vegeta and so is going to sneakily absorb energy from Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Gohan instead because he knows that Vegeta will not make the same mistake as last time. Major Events *Vegeta destroys Android 19 with one of his signature attacks, the Big Bang Attack. *Dr. Gero retreats. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 Appearances Characters Locations *Southern Continent Objects *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Super Saiyan Vegeta punches Android 19 in the nose. *"Android 20 Destroys City" - When Android 19 grabs Vegeta's arms. *"Weird Circus" - When Vegeta slowly rips off Android 19's arms. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Super Saiyan Vegeta prepares a Big Bang attack against Android 19. Differences from the manga *Yamcha urging Goku to stay alive as he returns him to his home is exclusive to the anime. *Yajirobe complaining about heading to the battlefield while riding in the Hovercar with Bulma is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Despite this episode being called "The Secret of Dr. Gero", there was no secret revealed in the episode and Android 20 was not even revealed as being Dr. Gero for another two episodes. *The attack Vegeta used to destroy Android 19 was not named in the English dub, even in the uncut version. He instead says sarcastically "Here's a little going-away present for you!" before firing the Big Bang Attack. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 130 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 130 (BDZ) pt-br:O segredo do Dr. Maki Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z